Fire Emblem: Origins
by ElowinsApprentice
Summary: Written in 3rd person omniscent, arcs include: Aversa and Robin's origins, the Yllisian/Plegian war, Robin's life before awakining, the 1st gen Shepherd's life before the war, Lucina and the children's struggle, after Grima's fall, and a series epilogue explaining the DLC. Fanart is accepted and appreciated.
1. Prologue: A Future Past

Prologue- A Future Past

"I CHALLENGE MY FATE!" Lucina looked deep into the eyes of Grima. Finally, after all she's been through, Grima would die. Falchion glowed blue as it struck Grima down. The exalt held tight to her blade while looking into the eyes of her father's ex-tactician.

"Thank you, Lucina. Now I know this world can be at peace," the white-haired man said as his eyes closed. Lucina sheathed her blade and stepped back to stand with the others. The dark expiration overcame Grima, and quickly faded him away.

Nearby in the shadows, a soul, not quite alive, but not dead, watched the exalt and the new Naga. "F-Father," a voice quivered. "I believed in you. I thought your way was right, that we would rule the world together. Why? Why did you have to die?" A dark speck floated to the soul and bound to it.

"Morgan, my servant. Do not fret. All that has happened has happened before. Just as Tiki is the new Naga, your spirit has become the new Grima. Now go to Plegia, to the dragon's table, and wait there for the new robin to appear. He will come, and this time, we WILL win. Your sister still carries the fell dragon's bloodline, and although her son will serve Naga, her daughter will serve us." Grima's familiar voice rang through Morgan's soul.

"Father... I don't understand..." Morgan hung her head down in sorrow, but a vision passed before her eyes. Kjelle was standing, her armor shining, then looked down a row of people, at two-a boy, a redheaded cavalier, and a girl, a pink haired sage. Both looked down another long line towards two familiar faces. Robin and Sully, both who looked straight on at Morgan. Morgan gasped and fell to her knees. "I... I understand now. We-" her voice mixed with Grima's, "We are Grima. We will destroy those who oppose us." The spirit disappeared to Plegia, where the people welcomed their master.

End of Prolouge


	2. Chapter 1: Twin Mages

Two young girls with white hair walked through the desert near an oasis, sun on their backs. One girl flopped down by the lake. "It's soooo hot. I wish Lord Grima would return already so we didn't have to suffer." She said.

The other girl scoffed and looked out on the lake. "Don't tell me you think those stories are real, Helena. They're all just based on some old dragon bones. For all we know they could've been from a dragon that terrorized the desert thousands of years ago."

Helena looked down. "You're right, Cassandra. Oh! Or maybe they're from Naga! Maybe in the past, Grima lured Naga to Plegia and killed her, then left her bones there as a warning to Yllise!"

Cassandra sighed annoyedly. "If that were the case, then how come that Manakete we saw in the circus a couple of years ago said he KNEW Naga AND the Voice?"

Helena thought for a moment. "Oh! I know! Maybe it's like a cycle, like when Naga dies, the Voice becomes the NEXT Naga! And when Lord Grima dies, his most faithful servant becomes the NEXT Lord Grima!" Her expression brightened up happily.

Cassandra breathed heavily through her nose and looked into the water. "Honestly, sometimes I think your head is so full of Pegasus fluff you'd be better suited for a dark flier than for a sorcerer. Speaking of sorcerers, if we don't start moving again, we're going to be late!"

As Cassandra said late, a voice behind them spoke. "What ever will you two do if you're late to the sorcerer trials? Just think of your poor father's face, knowing that his two daughters, descendants of Elin1 herself, one possessing her trait shadowgift, and the other possessing unparalleled tactical knowledge, were denied to become sorcerers on the grounds that they were late, hmm? What then?"

Cassandra turned around at the voice. "Validar!" She ran over to hug the young dark mage. "Your father let you come? I thought you were ill!"

"Nothing could keep me from the trials today. That being said, he ended up paying a sorcerer in hex me better, but I'm just as excited as you. Although I must say, your lack in faith of Grima is rather... disturbing for someone who is to possibly be my bride one day." Validar smiled at her.

Cassandra looked crossly at him. "Validar, you know you shouldn't say things like that. Helena is your fiancée, not me. It doesn't matter how much you care about me, she was the first born, and it is decreed that she will be your wife, even if we are only nobles. You're still one place from the throne unless the child-king, Midas, dies, and even if he has a child, that child would still need to die before you are king."

"That can be arranged. And if I become king, I'll declare it that I may marry whoever I choose." Validar smiled at Helena.

Helena stood up quickly. "You mean I'd be free? Good. I can't _stand_ you. You're super annoying and not fun and we have absolutely _nothing_ in common! I couldn't _imagine_ being your wife or having your children. Or both! Come on, before we're _all_ late!" The trio headed towards the capitol, all hoping for the job of sorcerer.

"Cassandra, it is time for your appraisal." A man dressed fully in black with the grimleal insignia said. Cassandra got up, waved meekly to Validar and Helena, then stepped through the open door. The room was circular and dark, minus six candles that formed a ring in the center. The man shut it behind her and said "Wait in the middle. The Reader will be in momentarily."

Cassandra stepped to the center, and watched the two candles flicker in front of her, while subconsciously watching the other two she could see out of her peripheral vision. What test would the Reader have for her? She'd heard the tests could be brutal, and that some had even died from them, but life in the desert land Plegia was brutal and merciless. Why should her inhabitants be different? All of a sudden from behind her, she felt a bolt of lightning about to strike her skin. Instinctively she dodged to her right, then prepared for her counterattack. She didn't have any weapons on her, but she might be able to overcome her attacker by surprise. She saw a woman, dressed in Plegia's finest of robes, cowl over her face.

The robe was a deep purple with a lighter purple stripe on each arm, each bearing three eye-shaped lines passing through it. Under the robe, the woman wore a white tunic-style shirt and loose tan pants tucked into boots. The woman was holding arcthunder in her hand, and a steel sword in her belt. Was this the Reader?

The woman readied for a second attack, and just as she fired, Cassandra rolled to the left, out of the way, and took the sword from the woman's belt. Cassandra put it to the woman's neck, startling her and making her drop the book.

"Who sent you here? Why have you interfered with my reading?" Cassandra questioned, backing the woman to the wall.

The woman chuckled. "Interfered? Child, I am the Reader." She lowered her hood, revealing the face of a child and neck-length red hair. "You may call me Morgan if you wish. Also, if you may, put the sword down. It will do no good on me, for I am not like you. The next three readings will be the last three readings I will ever do, so I will let you in on a secret. I am Grima's soul. Not what you expected? I've never told anyone, and only Plegia's high priest knows who I am. I must say, I am impressed by your moves. They are unparalleled, except by your future child."

"You know the future?" Cassandra asked, dropping her sword.

"Future, present, past, they're all one in the same for me. Everyone thinks your sister is the firstborn of Katarina's bloodline, correct? Not in the slightest. Yes, Helena was born first, but your nurse mixed you two up one day. Hence, you are Helena, and your sister is Cassandra. A stupid mistake, I assure you, but if you play your cards right, you can use this information to rid yourself of your sister and become Validar's wife."

"Why? Why would you want me to become Validar's wife?" For the first time, Cassandra feared the thought. She didn't know why, but inside she hated Grima. Why was it that after living in Plegia so many years, she hated the being others worshipped? She seemed untrustworthy to Cassandra, like she knew something no one else did.

Grima chuckled. "I cannot tell you that, but know this. You will bear Validar's child, and they will become the strongest force in the world, paralleled by none. Your sister will die, and good riddance too, you've always viewed her as an annoying brat. Don't deny it. The sarcastic, joking remarks, they've all always been true. Now though, I have told you enough, let us exit, High Tactician Cassandra."

Cassandra and Grima exited the room, and just as she left, she could hear the man-she guessed he was the high priest, call for Helena. Grima put her hood back up, and the two walked down a hall to a familiar balcony. This is where she would be announced to all of Plegia. She'd stood in the audience once, two years ago, after King Midas's father was assassinated, when Midas was named King. He was only thirteen at the time, and he looked so scared while the Reader-Morgan-Grima-crowned him. He was now fifteen, and it was said that today he would pick his bride. He'd always had his eye on Cassandra's best friend, Ilia, and after receiving a letter a week ago that she's been beckoned to the capitol, she had no doubts that Midas had picked her as his queen. She was happy for her friend, and felt they were the perfect couple. Midas had light blond hair and brown eyes, and Ilia's dark violet hair and green eyes complimented him perfectly. Midas had grey toned skin, said to be from a hereditary sickness in his family, while Ilia had fair skin. She would make a fine queen, and an excellent ruler for Plegia.

Grima and Cassandra reached the end of the hall, and Grima stepped out before the people. "People of Plegia, I come to you today in rememberance-"

A woman grabbed Cassandra's arm. "Quickly, put this robe on." The robe was identical to the Reader's robe. Was she the previous tactician as well? No. Maybe she'd advised the tacticians of the past? That was more likely. "Hood up!" Cassandra quickly put her hood over her head. "Perfect."

"-And so I present to you first today, your new head tactician, and the new Reader, Cassandra, descendant of Elin, daughter of the ruler of the Southern Oasis." The crowd cheered, and Morgan vanished back through the hallway. Cassandra bowed, then went to stand next to King Midas, already out there.

"Now what?" Cassandra muttered.

"One of the priests is going to lead us in prayer." Midas murmured back.

"Great." Cassandra sighed.

"It disheartens me to know my head tactician is still not a follower of the Grimleal." Midas said woefully.

"Oh, I believe Grima exists, I just don't like her." Cassandra said with a chuckle.

"Her?" Midas asked, giving Cassandra a strange look.

"Her? Did I say her? I meant to say him." Cassandra lied.

Midas looked down. "Blasphemy is a capital offense, Cass. You are my fiancée's best friend, so for her sake I will keep your distaste for the grimleal secret, but please, you must not let anyone outside of Ilia and me know. Do not even tell Validar-I know you have feelings for him."

"About that, the Reader told me-" As Cassandra began to talk, she was cut off by the priest beginning prayer.

"We shall speak later." Midas said before closing his eyes.

"Eldest daughter of Katarina, I welcome you." Morgan stepped toward the teenage girl. White hair like her sister, although her Cassandra kept her hair long and half pulled back, with bangs. Helena kept her hair short, almost so she looked like a white-haired version of Katarina. "I sense a great power about you. Shadowgift, I believe it is called? Yes, you will make a fine Captain and Dark Flier."

"So I'm not to be a sorcerer?" Helena asked nervously.

"Do not speak, unless prompted a question!" Morgan hissed. "You will be captain of all the winged forces, receiving orders from the High Tactician herself. Being a sorcerer is nowhere near as high an honor. Now leave. A maid is waiting for you in the hall, she will tell you what to do." Helena left, and the high priest left to get Validar.

"Validar. I have been wanting to hear your name for millennium. Do you know what's so special about you?" Morgan asked, her back turned to Validar.

"I know my family has been servants to the Grimleal for centuries-something about my bloodline I believe?" Validar looked at Morgan.

"So you do not know. Your bloodline runs as far back to the age of legends. Your ancestor was Gharnef, it is in your blood to be the awakener of the Fell Dragon, Grima. But in that, they must be your child. I have been ordered by Grima to make you advisor to the king. One day he plans for you to be king, but you must listen to him. If not, Grima will never be resurrected, you will be no more than an advisor, and Cassandra will never be able to be your wife." Morgan still had her back to him. Already she could feel the life forces from the priests of the past dimming. Soon her soul would vanish back to the dragon's table.  
"I will do as Grima commands." Validar said.

"Then take this paper to the maid outside. She will know what to do with it." Grima left the paper on the floor. "I wish you luck." Tonight he would have to feed on more of the priests. And even then, he would never be able to use Morgan again. He was fully Grima, and he could now only appear as a shadow in dreams until the awakening. He vanished, back to the table, where he would spend the next 50 years. _I'll see you then, Father_. He thought.

The maid from before slipped Cassandra a paper through the curtain. Cassandra took it.

 _CASSANDRA-_

 _THIS IS YOUR FISRT ACT AS HIGH TACTICIAN. YOU MUST  
ANNOUNCE THE NEW CAPTAIN AND THE NEW ADVISOR  
TO THE KING. YOU ARE ALSO TO WED ILIA AND MIDAS.  
FOLLOW THE DIRECTIONS BELOW._

 _YOUR PAL,  
GRIMA_

Some pal. Cassandra read the instructions and stepped forward. "As my first duty, being your head tactician, I will now reveal the Captain of the Guard, Dark Flier Helena, Eldest of the daughters of the Southern Oasis." The crowd cheered as the sisters stood beside each other. "Go stand to the left of the entrance." Cassandra whispered. Helena went and stood next to three others, officers under her command. "Next, I shall reveal the King's advisor. Validar, son of the late adopted Prince Ramsay, Lord of the Northern Dunes, next in line for the throne of Plegia." Validar stepped forward, and the people started cheering loudly. Validar had always been popular with the people. "Go stand by the king." Cassandra whispered. Validar walked over to the king and stood beside him.

"And now, to conclude the days ceremonies, I will perform two marriages. The first-" Cassandra choked on her words. "The first will be the marriage of Validar and Helena, and the second will be the marriage of King Midas and Lady Ilia of the Western Shore. Validar and Helena, please step forward." Cassandra stepped back so that she was facing the audience for the wedding. A tear rolled down her eye. _Validar... My sweet, loving Validar... Why did Grima write this? What does she have to gain?_ Cassandra's heart beat faster as she looked into Validar's sad eyes, into her sister's angry gaze. "It is the law." She muttered so only they could hear. "I must obey the law." Cassandra raised her voice for the people. "Plegia, today the purest of bloodlines, preserved for centuries, are to be joined here." She paused, trying to keep her voice from cracking. "Validar, do you take Helena to be your lawfully wedded wife, before the nation of Plegia and Grima, until death-" The paper fell out of Cassandra's hand. She took a step forward before collapsing.

Validar caught the fainted Cassandra and gently laid her on the ground. Grima's note disintegrated instantly, so none could ever find it. Helena rushed to her sister and felt her face. "Someone get a Cleric!" She yelled. "She's burning up badly!" Those words were the last Cassandra heard before she became unconscious.

End of chapter one


	3. Chapter 2: Twin Rivalry

Chapter 2: Twin Rivalry

The first thing Cassandra smelled was the fresh aroma of lilac. She then noticed the pounding headache, the heat coming from her, and the aches and pains in her body. She opened her eyes to see Ilia and King Midas sitting by her bed. "Where am I?" She asked, reaching up to her head gingerly.

"Don't do that. The cleric said you're not to move for some time," Ilia's voice was soft, like a mother speaking to her child. "You've been out for quite a while. We were starting to lose hope. You're in Plegia's Castle. This is actually your room as head tactician for whenever you come to the capitol, and actually it's your only home for now. The Southern Oasis is under quarantine. A terrible sickness has overcome there and many people have died."

"How long have I been out?" Cassandra asked.

"A month and a half. You had the same illness we were speaking of, doctors, clerics, and sorcerers were all working to make you better. You're one of the lucky ones, your body must not have wanted to give up. Lord Grima must have plans for you." Ilia smiled. Grima. Cassandra had had a dream about the dragon while she was out. She remembered being surrounded by many people, some she knew from her homeland, and the familiar dragon going up to each one and pulling a white ball of light from each. Afterwards, the person would fall to the ground and vanish. When Grima got to Cassandra, he screamed. "You're not supposed be here!" He growled. After that she had woken up in the room. Her room. Grima had plans, yes, but for her child, not her. "This is troubling to you, isn't it?" Ilia asked. "If you like I can leave. Midas has some things he needs to discuss with you." Cassandra nodded and Ilia left.

Midas walked over and sat on Cassandra's bed. "You were trying to tell me something before you fainted. I remember. I'm sorry for cutting you off before. It's been driving me crazy these past few weeks and I need to know, what was it the reader told you?"

Cassandra thought for a moment. Could she trust Midas? He HAD kept her secret that she wasn't a part of the Grimleal. Yes, he was trurstworthy. "I-" No. That wasn't the right way she should start this. "My family's bloodline goes back to Katarina, or Elin as some call her." Midas gazed at her, curious as to what she was getting at. "Gr- The Reader told me that out when the my sister and I were born, we were accidentally swapped by the nurse. Therefore, I am Helena, and my sister is Cassandra."

Midas looked away from Cassandra and to the floor. "This is terrible." He said. He looked back at Cassandra. "I shouldn't tell you this, but I feel I must. Helena is pregnant with Validar's child. This ruins possibly the whole order of Plegia, as the firstborn female from your father's line and the firstborn male from Validar's line were said to produce a warrior so strong they would bring together the whole world. It was even rumored that child-" Midas stopped."No. I can't tell you. You're not a follower of Lord Grima." Midas stood up. "I'll do everything I can to get the marriage acquitted, I promise," And with those words, he left the room.

Cassandra laid there until a young nurse with pink hair came in. "Feeling any better M'lady?" She spoke with a Valmese accent. Cassandra wondered how long she's been living in Plegia.

"Well, I'm awake. Where are you from if I may ask?" Cassandra asked.

"A small country in Valm. My family has been servants to the Nobles there for ages, and I moved to Plegia to learn some new techniques before moving back." The woman smiled. "I'll go and get you some food. You must be hungry. Sorcerers hexed your body to preserve it, but there's nothing like an actual cooked meal."

"Validar, we need to talk." Midas pulled his advisor aside.

"What is it? Has anything changed with Cassandra?" Validar's expression grew grim quickly. "Sh-She hasn't died, has she?"

"No. Quite the opposite actually. She's awake. And she told me something that is... interesting to say the least. The reader told her she was actually the first born in her family, not Helena." Midas looked at Validar, "You know what we must do. We have to get rid of Helena."

"Kill her? No. I won't have anything to do with that. I'm not exactly fond of her, but she is pregnant with my child, and she's the sister of the woman I love." Validar shook his head. "Why don't we send her somewhere? Somewhere she can live a normal life, without all the stress of being a noble. It's what she's always wanted."

Midas nodded. "It will be arranged, Validar. By the way, Ilia told me she's pregnant. If it's a boy, we're thinking about naming him Gangrel. What do you think of the name?"

Validar took a deep breath. "It's a nice name. Befitting of a king." _Yes. Very befitting indeed,_ Grima's voice rang through Validar's being. Why? What was Grima's plan for Midas's son?

"I should go tell Helena that Cassandra's awake." Validar walked away from Midas towards his room. On the way he stopped by Cassandra's room and saw the nurse feeding her some food. _I guess the doctors aren't letting her move yet. My poor Cassandra. She's been through so much. I wish I could be by her side, but I have to make it look like I'm in love with-No! I can be with her now! My marriage with Helena is about to be annulled._ Validar walked into the room. "Cassandra?" Validar looked down at her. She looked so different now. She was a normal weight before, but now her figure had really slimmed down to an almost frightening weight. She had dark circles under her eyes, like someone who had died or was near death. Her once rosy skin now looked pale and almost grey, her white hair had lost its luster. "Oh my goodness, Cassandra, what's happened to you?" He rushed past the nurse to Cassandra's side and took her hands into his own. "I'm so sorry, I should have come to see you, but they wouldn't let anyone into your room and if I was spending so much time with you it would have made me look unfaithful to Helena and-"

Cassandra gently put her hand next to Validar's face. The very act of moving it on her own hurt immensely, but she had to let him know that she was okay. She smiled warmly at him. "Do you remember the first time we met? You'd come to the Oasis for the summer, and I was playing with my sister by the water. You walked over to us, and you asked me something. Do you remember what it was?"

Validar closed his eyes and smiled. "I walked over and said you were the most beautiful girl I'd ever met. I asked you if I could kiss you that day and every day afterwards. You blushed and giggled, and your sister got really offended because then the two of you looked almost exactly alike." He stopped and laughed. "We were how old? 8 I think? It's been 9 years and I still haven't gotten that kiss."

Cassandra looked down thoughtfully. "Do you kiss Helena?" She asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"No. I kissed her on our wedding day because it was required, and honestly she won't stop talking about how dreadful that was." Validar looked into Cassandra's eyes. "I take it you know she's pregnant. I'm sorry, I truly am, but I- no. I can't make any excuses. I'm sorry for what I did. Midas told me what the reader told you. Helena is going to go live in the west, near the Yllise border. Soon the people will forget her. You will be both Head Tactician and Commander of the Armies, and more importantly-" Validar took her left hand and slipped a signet ring on her finger, "my wife. I promise I'll never abandon you because of 'duty' or 'Grima's will' or anything ever again. From now on it will be you and I."

"And a robin of course," Cassandra added with a chuckle.

"You still want one of those birds? I promise I will hunt down the finest robin for you, and we will keep it right in our room." Validar kissed her hand.

"No, keeping one in a cage would be too cruel. Nothing should be caged. The robin I want should be free to roam the world, to make its own choices. Maybe if we were to just put out a feeder?" Cassandra asked, her words starting to slow.

"I don't know about any robins in the desert, my love," Validar kissed Cassandra on the forehead. "but I know that you need your rest. Sleep now. Everything will be alright when you wake up." Validar stood up and walked out of the room.

The nurse watched Validar leave then looked at Cassandra. "You know miss, he's a real keeper."

"You want me to leave!? While I'm pregnant? Are you crazy?" Helena shrieked at Validar.

"Oh, no, I'd much rather you stay here so I can be accused of being a bigamist when the whole reason I married you was because I thought it was tradition." Talking to Helena had not been as easy as Validar thought. "You're the daughter of a noble, it's not like you don't have money, any one of those village men can be easily bought for a few pieces of gold."

"Oh, so that's how we're going to play this? 'Yeah, I have no womanly charms, but hey! I have money! Come marry me and help me raise my kid!' Really smart thinking there Validar!" Helena wasn't just mad, she was furious.

"You know, I can't actually believe you're arguing to stay married to me." Validar rubbed his temple, trying to figure the woman out.

Helena paused. "You're right! I leave, and I won't be married to you anymore! I'll pack my bags immediately! When do I leave?"

"You're a dark flier, you literally just get on the Pegasus and fly." Validar tossed down a piece of paper. "Here's directions. Leave as soon as you're ready."

"Wow, okay, goodbye to you too." Helena shoved the paper into her pocket.

"Let me put it this way," Validar stood in the doorway and let out an exasperated sigh. "I care about your sister, and the baby inside of you. You, on the other hand, could die and I wouldn't bat an eye." With that being said, Validar walked out to go see the doctor and a priest about arrangements for a wedding.

End of chapter two


	4. Chapter 3: Wings of Love

Chapter 3: The Wings of Love

Cassandra looked up into Validar's face happily. Earlier that day, she'd nearly passed out from fright when a servant accidentally poured wine onto her wedding dress, staining it. Luckily, Ilia had just walked in and quickly ran out and got her wedding dress from her marriage to Midas. "It's a perfect fit! And you see, once we add the train from your original dress, no one will know it was mine!" Ilia had been right, all Cassandra had heard from the guests while walking down the aisle was murmurs of how stunning it was. Not once had someone muttered how it looked like Ilia's dress-not that they would; Validar had become the second strongest sorcerer in the land, topped only by House Grimwell's head sorcerer. On top of that, Cassandra _was_ King Midas's best friend-to disrespect her, Validar, or Ilia was to disrespect the king himself.

Cassandra noticed for the first time as the priest read how proper Validar was becoming. His hair, which once fell to his face like a ylissean squire, was now perfectly groomed and slicked back, almost to a point, and revealing a profound widow's peak. He'd also started to grow a goatee. The day they'd gone to the trials, she remembered his soft, unshaved, tanned chin. Even without facial hair he had looked like royalty. The only things that remained from his youth were his profound, red eyes, and his slight tan. Her first and only love in her youth had changed into a noble man before her very eyes. She wondered how different she looked, especially for being in a coma for a month and having been bedridden for two more months. Did she look ill? Ragged? Like a bride who had died the day before the wedding day? Or did she look strong, powerful, yet gentile and sleek? Did her pale skin, white long hair, and soft brown eyes compliment Validar's tan skin, black hair, and red eyes? Suddenly Validar squeezed her hand, pulling her from her thoughts.

"I said," the priest started, a little peeved, "do you, Cassandra of the Southern Oasis, Head Tactician and Captain of the Guard, take Validar of the Nothern Dunes, newly named Grand Sorcerer and Advisor to the King, as your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad times, until death do you part?"

"I do." The words came a little too fast, a little too emotional, but for Cassandra, it did not matter. She was finally Validar's wife, and he was her husband. Nothing could separate them now.

"Then by the power invested in me through Grima, I now name you as husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest closed his book.

Cassandra closed her eyes, preparing to feel her first kiss.

"Milady," Validar whispered, his face close to Cassandra's so no one could see him whispering, "You are the most radiant woman I have ever met. If it wouldn't trouble your conscious, may I kiss you? Today and everyday for the rest of our lives? If you're already engaged, just speak now and I swear I'll ne-"

Cassandra cut him off with a kiss. Validar closed his eyes and put his arms around her. A few people were whistling and catcalling in the audience, so Cassandra nervously broke the kiss. "I'll take that as a yes," Validar said with a smile, arms still around Cassandra.

"Well, well, well, would you look at that, my baby daughter's all grown and married," Cassandra's father smiled at the two newlyweds sitting at the table. "I have to apologize to you, Validar. If it hadn't've been for the mix-up when they were infants, you would have been married to Cassandra here already. Have either of you heard from Helena?"

"I did." Cassandra said. "I received a letter from her yesterday. She said she fell in love with a merchant in the village she's in, and he's always wanted a child. The only problem was he's barren, so he's agreed to raise the baby like his own child. She said in the letter that he's a tall, skinny man from West Ferox who came to Plegia as a refugee and decided to stay during the civil war. She's living under the false identity that she was a dark flier in the army, but was discharged after an incident, hence how she got pregnant. She doesn't want us to contact her after the baby is born-she says she wants her child to know nothing of Nobles."

Cassandra's father nodded, "I can agree with that. And if she's posing as an ex-soldier, she probably won't want her noble father showing up."

Validar nodded in agreement. "You will always be welcome with us though, Father. I hope it's okay to call you that. Anyway, I haven't told Cassandra yet, but there is a small castle west of here near the coast. I have talked to King Midas, and he has agreed to let Cassandra and me move there. We will be able to do our jobs from there, and will only be called to the capital when needed."

Cassandra looked puzzled. "You made all those arrangements without me?"

Validar shrugged and shook his head. "You were busy planning the wedding and getting better. I got bored."

At that time, King Midas tapped his spoon on a glass. "Thank you all for coming out here today. I'd like to make a toast to start the party off before the happy couple leaves, so if there are no objections-" Midas looked around at the guests, not that any of them would object to the king. "Very well then. To Validar and Cassandra-" he turned to face them with his glass held high, "may your life together be sweet, your children plenty, your days many, and your enemies few in number. Long may your marriage be!" All of the party guests repeated "long may your marriage be" before drinking out of their glasses. "Now, I do believe there is a carriage waiting to take you to your new home, so feel free to leave when you're ready." Midas sat back down, and the band started to play.

Cassandra and Validar both stood up and looked at Cassandra's father, silently saying good-bye. "Oh, if your mother could see you now. You have grown to look so much like her. You still have my brown eyes though, I'm glad you girls inherited that," Cassandra's father said, tears in his eyes.

"I'm sure she'd be proud of both Helena _and_ me, father. She was the greatest dark flier in Plegia, and although she didn't negotiate West Ferox to be our ally, she made Plegia a better place. And she'd be proud of you too, for how well you raised Helena and me, and for how you continued her work after her death. You have truly made her memory great." Cassandra smiled at her father. "Good-bye, Papa," she used the name she'd called him when she was a young girl. "I love you, and I'm sure we'll see each other again." Cassandra then turned and left, and heard her father quietly say on her way out, "I love you too, Cass. I hope all your days are filled with joy."

Validar stepped into the carriage first, then held out his hand and helped Cassandra in. "The castle's an hour from here. You'll love it," he said as the coachman shut the door. "There's a river, and fountains, gardens, everything."

Cassandra snuggled beside Validar. "So what should we do until we get there?" She asked, looking up into his eyes.

"I had a few ideas," Validar said, wrapping his arms around Cassandra. "The first of them being this." He started kissing Cassandra slowly but steadily, and worked his way down her neck.

End of Chapter Three

 _Author's Note: First off I would like to say, You thought I was going to go more than that, didn't you? It's rated T for teen, so get your mind out of the gutter peeps. Secondly, from now on, I'm going to be posting one chapter a week on Saturdays. School has started and I have limited internet, so I need to watch my gigabytes. I'll post this today, but the next post will be September 19th, then every Saturday afterwards. I may occasionally post a chapter early, but don't count on it. Also, sorry that this chapter is a bit short, it's because there's about to be a 5 year time skip, and stuff is going to get down (Plus we're going to get more of the FE:A characters popping up) -Elowin's Apprentice_


	5. Chapter 4: Broken

Chapter 4: Broken

Cassandra sat on a bench in her home's courtyard, watching the springtime flowers bloom as she waited for Validar to return from the Capital. She held her stomach gingerly, delighted by what the doctor had told her. Pregnant. After twelve years of trying, Validar and her were finally going to be parents. She sat, patiently waiting for his return, watching the water flow and pool. The past twelve years had been full of pain and sorrow. The first few years living with Validar had been great. Nothing could have separated Cassandra from him-nothing until Validar had gotten sick. He'd had a fever for days, didn't eat, and towards the end, his skin had turned a deathly grey. He'd made a full recovery afterwards, but his skin never changed back, and he slowly spent less and less time with Cassandra, and more time alone. The doctors had told him he might not ever have a child again because of the irreversible damage done by the illness. Today was the day everything would change. Cassandra would tell Validar the good news, and he'd finally get out of the depression he was in.

After some time, Cassandra heard someone cough and turned around. "Validar!" She said, springing up from her seat. "I have great news to tell you. Please, come sit down."

Validar's lowered his face sorrowfully. "I'm sorry, but it will have to wait. Although the famine doesn't affect us here, the rest of the country is hurting. Many oasis have dried up, and trade has gone sour. The only countries unaffected seem to be in Valm. I've heard Yllise is increasing their military to the borders to ensure no looters come into their lands. According to some of our spies in Ferox, they're only giving this treatment to the Plegian border. I have to go draft up a countermeasure to insure the citizens will be safe." Validar turned and started to walk away, but turned around halfway between Cassandra and the castle. "You can tell me whatever it is at dinner tonight, I promise," He assured before walking away. Cassandra sat back down, disappointed.

As the afternoon crept in, Cassandra went back inside. Still shaken from his quick leaving, she decided to stop by his study to comfort him. He had to be stressed, that was all. She was sure he wanted to talk to her, but he was just too tied up. As she went to pull back the curtain to his office, a voice inside of her screamed out for her to stop. She held her hand out, very slightly touching the curtain, before putting it down. Instead she leaned by a crack, listening. Why was she doing this? Didn't she trust her husband? He'd never mistreated her, sure, they didn't believe the same, but they never had. He was a Grimleal. She? She didn't know what to believe. She thought in her heart Yllise was right, that Grima was evil and Naga and the Voice were good, but she couldn't see Yllise's intent. They viewed everyone opposed to them as evil, and would never teach their way, only fight the opposed.

It was no wonder so many Plegians cried out for Grima's return. Not all of Yllise's ruler's had been bad, but things had intensified ever since King Rahul had been crowned 4 years ago. The eldest son of the previous king, Minos was a ruthless dictator who had a vision to rule the world. He was already married and had a young daughter. As soon as he was crowned, Midas had asked Cassandra to begin drafting battle plans in case they went to war. Rahul was said to be ruthless, demanding, impatient, and hated anyone who didn't view things as he did. Already a decline could be seen in Yllise's structure-the nation was cracking.

Cassandra took a deep breath and put her ear up to the corner of the wall and the curtain, careful not to ruffle the cloth.

"P-Pregnant? Are you sure?" Validar's voice. "And it's my child?"

"Haven't you been listening?" Another voice. It seemed unknown, sinister, and filled with darkness. "Your wife is pregnant. She was going to tell you today, but you didn't want to talk to her. Still ashamed, I'm guessing?" The voice paused. "Either way you're here, so I can tell you the next part of the plan. Your darling wife, whether she'll admit to it or not, is a follower of Naga, therefore she may interfere our plans of making your child our vessel. Once the child is born, you must kill her."

Cassandra gasped and dropped the curtain. Suddenly it swung open, revealing a startled Validar and a dark, shadowy figure with purple glowing eyes. Cassandra took two steps back, shaking her head.

"Cassandra please, I can explain." Validar walked towards her, hand stretched out as if to embrace her.

Cassandra stepped back again as a tear rolled down her cheek. Seeing the shadowed man walk towards her, Cassandra quickly took off, barely brushing Validar's hand as she went by. She heard the shadow man scream not to let her get away, but she didn't hear Validar coming after her as she went around the corner, towards the stables, towards safety.

Validar watched as Cassandra escaped, happy that she was not under Grima's grasp like he was. She deserved to be free. Validar turned around to look at the shadowed man. "Do to me what you will. She's gone, and you'll never be able to use me to make her unhappy again." Grima growled and choked Validar, holding him up until he could barely breathe, slowly sapping the humanity from Validar until all that was left was a soulless man, a perfect servant for Grima.

Cassandra looked around the desert, sitting on the back of her horse. Where could she go? If she went West, towards the sea, she would have to wait until morning to get on a boat to a foreign land. If she traveled east, she could try to reach the palace. If she went south, she could reach her father's lands by dawn. Travelling North would take her to Ferox. No one would look there for her. She could go in the name of her mother-the Western Khan would have to grant her asylum. She turned her horse to the North and started to ride, heartbroken and hurt, with nothing but the tactician's robe on her back, a standard fire tome by her side, and the unborn child in her stomach. A child who was meant to be caged, locked up inside somebody else. She wouldn't let that happen. She knew in her heart Validar had let her escape; she wasn't about to defy what may have been his final wish.

Validar screamed inwardly, trapped inside himself. He decided in that moment that he hated Grima. It had been Grima who made him sick, Grima who tore Cassandra from him, Grima who now had him trapped, unable to escape himself. He knew Grima would not stop until Cassandra died by Validar. She had always been resilient, like a rose that bloomed like a desert, and Grima was a child who went and plucked the rose, against the gardener's wishes. Validar wished Grima would die. He wished he was free to go and save Cassandra. She was his other side. When he felt everything was lost, she cheered him up. While he'd been plotting with Grima, she'd been slowly learning more about Naga. They were two opposite people, like night and day, yet at the same time, they were so alike. They both would do whatever it took to see the other one happy. They were two halves of one whole, and they understood each other better than anyone. All that had changed today though. Grima had ripped them apart to where they could never be reconnected, and Validar was locked away, unable to speak, unable to act.

"Validar," Grima said, holding out his hand. "You must find that girl at all costs. More importantly, you must find her child. Only then can the Awakening be performed."

"It is as you command, Lord Grima," Validar replied. _I will ALWAYS fight you._ Validar thought. _Until my last breath I will find some way to free myself._

End of Chapter 4


	6. Chapter 5: Refuge

Chapter 5- Refuge

Cassandra was hunched over, cowl over her head, shivering in the snowy pine forest. She had no means of creating a fire, but she knew she was close to the Feroxi boarder. Her horse, just as cold as her, was standing by a tree. Cassandra slowly got up and walked over to her horse. It had been 2 weeks since she'd left her Plegian home, and she knew she had to get to Feroxi quickly, before any Plegians found her. She mounted her horse, a young palomino, and started off again towards the north.

After a while, Cassandra saw the border wall in the distance. She moved her horse quicker, trying to get to saftey. "Halt!" She heard a voice say. Cassandra turned to see a youth-no older than 5-with cropped blonde hair and a very angered look on her face standing next to a middle aged warrior woman with tanned skin and fair blonde hair in a messy high pony tail. "What business do you have near our border, Brigand?" The 5-year-old squeaked.

"Raimi, that's enough. Technically this is Yllisian territory, so she's probably not even from Plegia. Either that or she is a refugee who got very lost?" The woman asked.

"It is as you say, ma'am. I was headed for the border, but I got turned around. I'm a fugitive in Plegia because I-" Cassandra stopped herself from saying the truth, that Plegia was about to fall into the hands of Grima. "-I was found out as a worshipper of Naga. That in itself is enough to be hung in Plegia. I would have gone to Yllise, but they would have called me a spy there. This was the only place I could think to go."

"I can't say I trust you completely either. Is there something you might be able to tell me that will make you more credible?" The woman asked.

"Yes. It's probably not worth much on this side of Ferox, but my mother was a dark knight ambassador to Ferox for some time. She tried to keep the peace once the civil war started, but she was killed by a stray arrow. Her death caused both the leaders to see their faults, and they devised a plan to where they would both have a chance at controlling Ferox for a time." Cassandra looked at the woman.

The woman looked down. "The West Khan during that time was my mother. My name if Flavia-I'm the new West Khan. I've been leading West Ferox for the past 5 years since my mother died. The other Khan has just come into power. He's older and stronger than me, but I'm smarter and faster than him. His name is Basilio. He's in command right now, so I'll have to take you to him. His first act was to close the borders, it was a decision I helped him make, I'm afraid. Come with me, you must be cold."

Cassandra was warming her hands by a fire when Flavia came back over. "I brought you some food. I'm guessing you didn't get a chance to eat on your journey here." Flavia said, putting a steaming plate full of meat beside Cassandra. "I hope you're not vegetarian, we don't really have much foliage here."

Cassandra shook her head. "No, this is fine. Has Basilio contacted you back?"

Flavia sat down and nodded. "He said he'd be here in a week's time with some his student. He says he can use the journey to teach him."

"Students?" Cassandra probed, curious of what she meant.

"Basilio and I won't live forever, you know. Therefore, some of the greatest warriors in the realm will send us their children to raise, in hopes they will become the next Khan. Basilio only has one student at the time, as he just became Khan. His name is Lon'qu. He's a 5-year-old from the eastern shore, and from what Basilio has said, Lon'qu is full of fire and passion to learn. Raimi is my newest student, and honestly she's showing much more promise than my oldest one. The other one is a 12-year-old named Jeannine. She gets the whole being boss thing right, but she's incredibly lazy. She's also Lon'qu's older sister." Flavia chuckled. "You probably won't even see her. She only leaves her room when something 'fun' is going on."

Suddenly Raimi popped from around the door. "S-Sorry to disturb you, Milady. I just wanted to come sit in here with you."

Falvia smiled and beckoned for Raimi to come over. "Is there anything else I should know about you?" Flavia asked Cassandra.

"Yes." Cassandra said. "I didn't mention it before but I was Plegia's Lead Tactician-a Grandmaster of sorts. I'm also pregnant."

Flavia's eyes widened. "Pregnant? Why didn't you say so before? How pregnant are you? Do you need me to get you a doctor?"

Raimi looked up at Flavia. "Milady, why are you so out of sorts?"

"I'm fine." Cassandra said. "I didn't say so because I didn't think to say it. I found out about two weeks ago."

"Is that why you left?" Flavia asked. "You didn't want your child to grow up Grimleal?"

"Something like that." Cassandra looked down. "It's hard for me to talk about. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Flavia said. "You haven't touched your dinner. You should keep your strength up. Feel free to look around the fortress." Flavia stood up. "Come on, Raimi." The two left alone, leaving Cassandra by herself. Cassandra looked at her food, then slowly started to eat. It was strange all her life she'd felt alone, and ever since she'd been Lead Tactician in Plegia she'd felt an urgency, a sense she wasn't satisfied with life. Now, sitting by a fire, eating alone, she for once in her life felt surrounded by friends. In the middle of Feroxi winter, she felt warm.

Cassandra looked in the mirror, trying out different hairstyles. _If I'm going to live amongst warriors, I should try to fit in._ She thought. Her face had become worn, and she saw that she had become dangerously thin despite being pregnant. She went back to messing with her hair, trying it in a bun, in a ponytail-suddenly she realized that her hair was the only difference between her and Helena-at least it was 12 years prior. It was what distinguished between Validar's love and hate. Her long hair was the only thing that kept her tied to Plegia. She was no longer in the land of the rich, she was in a land of war, and warriors kept their hair short. Cassandra grabbed a pair of scissors and started to cut away her long hair, shaping it to be level with her chin. She then took the parts between her bangs and ears and clipped them in the back.

"Decided to change your appearance?" Flavia asked, standing in the doorway. "Good, short hair is more manageable out here." Flavia tossed a small wallet with gold in it onto Cassandra's bed. "You're different from other noble refugees I've seen. I'd like you to work for me-it will grant you clearance to stay here with Basilio. Just a few conditions. You're going to tell me as much as possible about yourself, and you're going to spend the next 8 months learning everything you can about Ferox, including the officers on both sides."

"Agreed. I have nowhere else to go, and if I did nothing here I would be a burden to you. I will ask you one thing though, I want to tell my child about the world. If there's a foreign mission you need completed, ask me." Cassandra said, talking to Flavia through the mirror.

Flavia nodded, agreeing. "Welcome to Ferox, Grandmaster Cassandra."

End of Chapter 5


	7. Chapter 6: Protecting the Innocent

Chapter 6: Protecting the Innocent

Cassandra shot out of bed, hearing hollering outside her window. It was still dark out, and a light snow was beginning to fall. Cassandra slightly moved her curtain and looked out the window. A man-a soldier from Plegia-was sitting on a wyrven, hollering for the East Khan to appear, surrounded by a group of mages and myrmidions. Within seconds, there were knights holding javelins, archers with arrows already knocked, and fighters, ready to jump onto the intruders. Cassandra looked to the left to see Flavia appearing from the balcony.

"How did you get past my defenses?" Flavia barked to the intruder.

"Those fools you have stationed thought we were Yllisean Royalty, coming to get your help against Plegian invaders. Only problem is, they didn't know WE were the invaders!" The rider laughed menacingly. "You'd be surprised who you can fool with a couple of Yllisean uniforms!"

Flavia scowled, feeling a blow to her honor and record. "Well you can bet that will NEVER happen again!" She hollered. "Now state your business and get lost! Or do me a favor and get out of here before I have blood to clean up!"

"We know you're harboring a criminal here. We followed her tracks. We'll happily leave and never return if you hand her off to us. We're not very patient though, you have until sunrise to give her to us."

"I'm sorry," Flavia said, shaking her head, "but you must be extremely confused. There are no refugee's here, and only very few citizens are allowed here. It's all generals and training armies stationed here. Could you describe the woman, and her crimes?"

"Yeah, I can do that." The rider clenched his teeth bitterly. "She's a girl in her mid-twenties, long white hair, narrow face, skilled with both swords and magic, one of the high ranking nobles, and we want her on charges of treason. She tried to kill another noble before escaping in the night."

Cassandra clenched her teeth and glared down at the rider. What idiotic noble would she-oh. Validar. Grima must have let him live, but was controlling his actions. Stupid dragon.

"How long ago was this?" Flavia asked, determination to win the argument in her voice.

"She ran away about a three weeks ago, not that it matters. She should have reached your borders a week ago if our information is correct."

Flavia laughed sarcastically. "You expect me to believe you tracked a woman a week behind, through a desert AND after a blizzard? How stupid do you think I am."

"Well you see we thought-"

"No, you didn't think. Now explain yourselves before I have my sword do the interrogation!" Flavia slammed her hands down onto the balcony's fencing.

"Our Lord Grima told us she was here! We must always follow the way of Lord Grima!" The wyrven jumped back, startled by its rider's sudden change in tone. The rider fell off, and the wyrven flew off into the night.

Flavia laughed again. "That is the sorriest thing I've ever heard. And your wyrven's departure was the sorriest thing I've ever seen! There's no girl matching that description here! The most religious person here is a follower of Naga anyway, not of Grima!"

The rider stood up. "Naga? That's the girl! It has to be! The girl who left tried to kill her husband because he was trying to stop her from practicing that phony religion! Give her to us or we WILL fight!"

Flavia smiled. "If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get. You'll never take Cassandra back to Plegia! And by the way, I think the sun's rising." She looked at a young knight standing next to her and nodded. The knight hollered for the others to commence the attack, then threw a javelin down. Flavia and the knight rushed down to fight as well. The invaders were stronger than they looked-several knights were losing their health, and fast. Cassandra quickly grabbed a tome and a sword. _No time for robes or armor._ She thought. _Flavia hired me to help in battles, so help I will._ She ran out the door and into the hall.

"M'lady!" A maid dropped her platter. "You can't go out there! It's too dangerous!"

"If they want me, they're going to get me!" Cassandra said, rushing out the door, and into the waking dawn.

Several of the Plegian soldiers looked up at her. "It's her!" A mage screamed.

"Cassandra! Get back inside!" Flavia barked before being forced back into battle.

Cassandra rushed towards a mage and struck them down, then quickly opened her tome and wounded a myrmidon. "Flavia!" She said, back to the Khan. "Get your warriors to distract the mages, have the knights flank the myrmidons, and have the archers shoot at both mages and myrmidons from the back. You and I should take the leader." Flavia nodded and shouted out the order. The Feroxi group quickly shifted, and begun battling the way Cassandra had asked them to. Cassandra and Flavia rushed towards the wyrvenless rider, ready for the attack.

"Cassandra! End this foolishness!" The man said. "Come back to Plegia, plead insanity! I'll vouch for you!"

Flavia hit him with one blow and he fell to his knees.

"Please..." he begged, "things in Plegia are terrible. Midas, he's been made into a puppet king, Validar's taken over, we need you. The people need you."

"What about Ilia?" Cassandra asked, sword to the man's neck.

He quivered and looked down. "Sh-She is dead. Validar had her executed for being friends with a traitor. Right before she died, she said, 'Long live Cassandra, the only Plegian to know the difference between right and wrong. It messed up Gangrel badly. Validar said if we didn't come get you, he'd murder your sister, and her child. He's like a completely different man. I don't know who I can trust anymore."

"I recognize you from somewhere. What's your name?" Cassandra asked.

"Fred. I have a young son at home named after me. His name is Frederick. He's barely past 9. I want to get him out of Plegia. Please help me. I'm from your father's lands."

Suddenly, the gates opened, and a man with dark skin and a black goatee walked into the courtyard, accompanied by a group of knights, and a young, serious looking child with dark brown hair.

"What's this? An invasion of one of my castles?" The man bellowed.

"Oh shut your trap, Oaf. It's MY castle. That stays the same even if YOU'RE in charge." Flavia frowned.

The man laughed. "You never change, Flavia. Now. Prisoners? Or shall I execute them?" The man looked at Flavia, who looked at Cassandra.

"Make them all prisoners." Cassandra said nervously. "Except for their captain. I need to speak to him, then he can be made a prisoner."

The 'Oaf' nodded, and several knights quickly bound the still living plegians. "Flavia told me she had a new tactician, and I take it that's you. What's so special about this man?"

"I owe him. There was one time I almost fell to my death and he saved my life. He needs me to save his son."

"Please. Can you take him to Yllise? His grandparents on his mother's side live there. If I'm not mistaken, my father-in-law is still the acting Great Knight there. I want him to be brought up in Yllise. You can imprison me, just know I am doing this so my son will live." Fred said, looking up at the man.

"I'll make it so. You, Tactician, you will go?" The man asked.

"Yes. I want to get my sister out of Plegia as well, if you'll permit it... Basilio, is it?" Cassandra guessed he was the West Khan.

"Right on the money!" Flavia said. "Isn't she smart?"

Basilio nodded. "I might want to recruit her for myself. How much is Flavia paying you? I can double it."

Suddenly a voice cried out from the bodies. "Jeannine!" Flavia screamed, rushing over to the fallen knight. "Jeannine what's wrong?"

"I got struck by lightning... Flavia it hurts!" The girl was whimpering.

"Jenny!" The boy with dark hair rushed over to her.

"Someone get a cleric!" Cassandra hollered.

"It's no use," Flavia said, looking at the silent girl. "She's already dead."

The boy-Cassandra realized he was Lon'qu- screamed. Cassandra rushed over to comfort him, but he suddenly got up and looked at both of them. "Stay away from me, both of you! Because of you my sister is dead! All women are treacherous, using whoever they can for, for whatever! I hate women! I'll never go near another one again!" Lon'qu ran off, Basilio running after him.

Flavia sunk down and put her head in her hands. "This is my fault. She was too young for battle." The Khan started to weep.

"This wasn't your fault, Flavia. They never would have been here if I hadn't shown up." Cassandra put her hand around Flavia's shoulder.

"Don't blame yourself for this, Cassandra." Flavia got up. "If we don't act soon, more innocent people will die." She turned around and faced Cassandra. "You have to go to Plegia, Cassandra. You have to save that wyrven rider's son, and you have to save your sister."

End of Chapter 6


	8. Chapter 7: Secrets and Hope

Cassandra stood by the window, looking at the snow outside. Basilio puzzledly looked at her. "Are you sure you're up to this? I'm not sure in your condition-"

Flavia cut him off. "She'll be fine. Us women have a sort of sense you men lack. Call it magic, or whatever you wish, Oaf, but there have been several times I have gotten through things by instinct, and what I felt was right. Brute strength alone does not win a mission, and I have the utmost certainty she will be fine."

Cassandra closed her eyes. "Even if I die, it may save the future from a harder fate."

Basilio concentrated on her. "What do you mean by that? Is there some Plegian curse placed on you or something?"

Cassandra turned around. "You could say that. But enough talking. You said a dancing troupe could smuggle me into Plegia. Are they here?"

Flavia nodded. "They just arrived. Along with you, we'll also be sending in bodyguards. They'll be dressed as performers as well, but they will be armed at all times in order to protect you and -Madame Clara! How come you came up here?"

"I wanted to meet the young woman who I'm smuggling in." A cheery woman with soft pink hair wrapped up in a bun was smiling in the doorway. "Is it true? Are you pregnant too?" The woman-Clara-walked over to Casssadra. "Mmmm, yes, I sense your son will be strong, fearsome, and intelligent." Clara smiled.

"How do you know he's a boy?" Cassandra asked. Flavia and Basilio walked out to finish briefing the soldiers going on the mission.

"You don't deny it. It was honestly just a lucky guess. But now that you mention it, how did you know he's a boy?" Clara looked inquisitively into Cassandra's face.

"I-" Cassandra stopped herself. "It's difficult to explain. If you don't mind, I need to finish packing."

"Good idea! I'll go with you." Clara started to walk to the door.

"That won't be necessary." Cassandra passed by her. How dare a stranger try to-no. She had to stop thinking like a Plegian. She had no reason not to trust these people. At the same time, she couldn't tell them her child was Grima. Cassandra sighed and went to her room to finish packing.

Cassandra scratched her arm nervously and looked around the enclosed wagon. It was small, just enough space for a few props and clothes, with a ladder leading to the roof. There was a small space in the floor where weapons were smuggled, and sleeping mats were rolled out. A long black wig was on Cassandra's mat. "For a disguise," Clara had said. The girl was annoying, but she was kind. Cassandra had learned Clara was 2 months pregnant, so they had that in common at least.

Clara poked her head through the ceiling. "Hey, we're reaching the Plegian border. Are all the weapons away?"

Cassandra nodded.

"Okay, good! Get your wig on, ditch your grandmaster clothes into the floor, put on your costume, and get your pa-tooty up here!" Clara disappeared, and Cassandra started to take her robe off. "Oh!" Clara popped back down. "Don't forget to put on the wig cap! You have short hair, but it'll still need to be tucked away under that cap!"

"Clara!" Cassandra said fussingly.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Clara disappeared again.

Cassandra sighed and finished getting ready. Her costume was a red dress that went to her mid-thigh and had one strap over her left shoulder. It would have looked ridiculous on her if she wasn't wearing the wig, but with the black wig, it was doable. Cassandra climbed up the ladder. "So what exactly am I supposed to do?"

Clara looked shocked. "I... huh. Are you any good at dancing?"

Cassandra laughed. "I have two left feet. No, unlike most nobles I don't play an instrument, I can't dance, all I am good at is tactical stuff."

Clara sighed. "Don't you have any personality at all?"

Cassandra glared back at her. "I'll have you know I have very much personality. I have loved, I have lost-"

Clara looked down. "I said a personality, not a story. It's cliché to say all you are is a smart girl who didn't have enough foresight, so what's so important about you?" The other people on the roof were looking at Cassandra and Clara. "Babe, stop the wagon!" The wagon came to a halt. "Now, tell me what's so important about you, and we'll continue on the mission."

"I, uh..." Cassandra thought for a second. "Well the man I love probably wants to kill me."

"That's not you, that's him. Try again."

"I am really smart tactically?"

"Well duh, and I'm a really good dancer. But that's not my personality. I'm happy go lucky and hyper when everything's alright, and in times like right now, I tend to be more serious."

"I have noticed you've become a little more... impatient?"

"Never mind me. Think harder. What gives you purpose. What defines you as you?" Clara scratched her jaw curiously.

"I follow the way of Naga." Cassandra affirmed boldly.

"Pfft. So do most the citizens of Yllise."

"But I'm not from Yllise. I'm from Plegia. It's illogical that I'd even know what I do about Naga."

"How did you even become a follower of Naga?" Clara sat down.

"It's a long story." Cassandra put her hand on the rail.

"You seem to have a lot of those." Clara rolled her eyes.

"Fine. I'll tell you. I'll tell you everything." Cassandra turned to face her and sat down. "I was only 9 at the time, and a traveler had come into the town my father governs over. He was checking in at an inn when he noticed me staring at him. He was an old man with a fluffy white beard, and he carried a blue book with him. He invited me over to him, and asked if I'd listen to his story. I nodded, and he took me over to a table. He told me of how once Grima reigned over the earth, and barely anyone was left alive. Hope was lost, and defeat seemed near. Out of the darkness, a light shone forth, the first exalt. The man said the first exalt, with the help of Naga, defeated the beast, but remnants of him remained and seeped into a human, neither dead or alive, in hopes of conquering the earth once again. He told me only the exalt and Naga could save the world from destruction, and then he asked me if I was a part of the Grimleal. I nodded my head and he said that it was a shame, I had a light in my eyes like he'd never seen before. Then he asked me why I was a Grimleal. When I told him it was because my parents were, he said that was their religion, not mine."

"Some things haven't changed." Clara said with a smile.

"Meaning?" Cassandra asked.

"Well I'm guessing that for whatever reason you wanted to change religions, is whatever set your personality in. It broke you from everyone around you. Instead of making you a dull sheep like everyone else, you became different. So what is it that made you change?"

"All my life, things had felt the same. It felt like I was repeating every day over and over again. That man woke up a hope in me. I felt alive. I felt a drive to see the world around me and to make it better."

"Well, I figured out your personality." Clara smiled. "You're kindhearted and filled with hope. You try to see the best of people, but because of having to keep secrets for so long, you've become afraid of people. So tell me, what are you afraid of? I'll personally make sure everyone on this wagon is sworn to secrecy about it. Go on, get it off your chest."

"My son-he's to be Grima. It's what the Grimleal want." Several of the knights looked caught off guard, but they were to hold oaths of secrecy to it.

Clara looked dead into Cassandra's eyes. "Well now, sound's like you have a problem. Instead of living in fear, why not use that hopeful intellect of yours and do everything you can to stop it?"

"But what if I fail? The whole world will be annihilated."

"And? Stop letting your fear get in the way. Hope can never die, Cassandra. If the world crashes and burns, someone will find a way to save it. You might not be that person, but you can do everything to make the world a better place, day by day. Stop giving into fear. Be who you are meant to be." Clara smiled softy.

"Thank you. I'll try my best." Cassandra smiled back and stood up.

"Well, now that that's all out of the way," Clara stood up. "Let's get on to Plegia! We're wasting time sitting here!"

"But what am I supposed to do?" Cassandra asked.

"Whatever you want to!" Clara said with a smile.

 _We're all going to die._ Cassandra thought.

 _No, just most of you._ A familiar voice said back.

End of Chapter 7


	9. Chapter 8: Home

The wagon approached the Plegian border, only to be stopped at an outpost.

"Halt. We need to check your cart to make sure there's no...unwanted things. Names?" A soldier looked at Cassandra inquisitively.

"I am the wondrous Madame Clara from eastern Ferox." She curtsied very fluidly. "The driver is my husband, Theodore, and these are his brothers-Michaelis, Stephan, and Edward." She moved her hands, gesturing fluidly towards the three 'brothers' while flipping her pink hair.

"And the woman?" The soldier asked.

"My name is Persephone, I'm a newcomer to the group. I'm from a small country called Florentia in western Valm, but I moved to Ferox to see more of the world." Cassandra curtsied a little stiffer than Clara.

"Do you carry any weapons with you?" The soldier asked.

"Yes," Clara started, "But they're all wooden props made to look real. Persephone here can walk a tightrope while performing practice swings with a sword-one of them even involves a jump!"

"Yes, but we're still ironing out the kinks of it." Cassandra said. "I'm honestly not sure if I'll have the routine down by time we reach the first city."

The soldier sighed. "A bummer. I was hoping being you guys were performers you'd do a performance for us. Then we could write down the time you entered and left, and falsify a search."

"You don't think we have anything?" Clara asked.

"Well, I mean, it's just," The soldier stammered. "You look like a rather small troupe to be a secret invasion force."

"I can't stand the moral insolence of you! I demand you check us! Even Yllise checked our wagon to make sure we weren't smugglers!" Clara was very persistent.

"Very well. Uhh.. You two go check the wagon." He gestured to two guards. "If the rest of you don't mind, would you care to give us a performance?"

"We would be honored." Clara said with a smile. "Persephone, being they have to check the cart, why don't you practice with a rod on the edge of that wall over there? Work out the kinks?"

"I-uh-okay." Cassandra grabbed a wooden rod from the wagon and went over to the wall. _How am I supposed to balance on this?_ She thought. _At least Basilio and Flavia picked TALENTED escorts._ Cassandra began practicing. She lost her balance a couple of times, but after a while, she started to get better at weilding the rod on the wall. She moved closer to the edge of the wall, where she could pretend it was a rope. Almost immediately she fell. _Maybe I should just work on some moves right now._ Cassandra thought. She sat down for a minute and looked over at Clara. Clara was dancing beautifully, two of the escorts were juggling balls back and forth, and the third was running around in a jester's costume, doing backflips.

"You don't look very much like a performer on that wall." The soldier was standing to the side of her.

Cassandra looked up at him. "I'm getting there. Honestly I wasn't good at much of anything until Clara took me in."

The soldier laughed. "Well if Ferox missed your sword talent they're very blind. I can tell just with that rod you have acceptional form. Maybe you could work for Plegia."

"Sorry, no way. I love working with Clara. I've been to so many places." Cassandra smiled. How much did she have to lie?

"Well where's your favorite place you've been?" The soldier asked.

"I've been several places, this is my first time in Plegia. I'd have to say my birthplace is my favorite place."

"What's it like there?" The soldier asked.

"It's full of people, the local castle was small compared to others, there were lots of inns, people were always friendly towards me."

"I can tell in your voice you don't mean Valm. By the way, if you want to fool anyone, use something to change the color of your eyebrows, maybe do some less natural makeup or something."

"Huh?"

"You and your sister look so similar, Cassandra."

"How did you-"

"I'm Helena's husband. I know why you're here. You've come to get us out of here, right? They forced me to become a soldier, she's at home raising Aversa- "

"Aversa?"

"Our daughter. I'll send them a letter you're coming. You can smuggle them out with your father."

"I'm...not here for my father. I came because of a knight who wants me to rescue his son Frederick."

"But you came for us, right?"

Cassandra nodded. "I'll save you two. I promise."

"Thank you. By the way, my name is Egil. I don't think Helena ever told you. Meet us in 5 days, in the village of Grendleaf. They're clear! They can leave now."

Egil and Cassandra got up. "Goodbye Persephone, remember those techniques I told you."

Cassandra walked over to the wagon and got in with the rest of the performers, then continued on their way.

" _My dearest Helena,_

 _Your sister has finally come for us. Go to Grendleaf and wait there for her with Aversa. I will come along as soon as I have the chance._

 _-Egil_

 _P.S. Burn this letter immediately after getting it_."

Egil attached the letter to a falcon's claw. "Go to Helena." He whispered, sending out the window.

"How quaint." A voice said. Egil turned around to see Validar, the advisor, before him. "You thought you would be the hero, get your family out alive?" Validar put his hand around Egil's neck. "My daughter will always serve Grima." Valdiar dropped Egil's lifeless body to the ground. "It WILL be nice to see Cassandra again. I guess I can let her escape and not tell Grima. These next few years should be fun." Validar teleported away, leaving Egil's dead body twisted on the floor.

"You know, I think this is the happiest I've seen you since we've started this mission." Clara walked over to Cassandra's mat and sat down. "Excited that you might see your husband here? I'm guessing he couldn't leave because of his work."

"You really don't have a filter, do you?" Cassandra said, her smile quickly turning to a scowl. In the past 4 hours that Clara had been up top checking out the Plegian landscape, Cassandra had been thinking about seeing her father again. "If you must know, my husband is part of the reason I had to leave, and I'm more excited about possibly seeing my father again."

"Oh come ON, you can't tell me you at least want to see your husband a little, right?" Clara was really pushing the issue.

"If he were the man he were when I married him, yes. If he was the man I left behind, no." Cassandra fidgeted with one of her tome books.

"So then if he's that bad, why don't you just say you're not married anymore? You're in Ferox now, and you're Flavia's tactician, you could easily create a whole new you."

Cassandra's mind flashed back to the day she left Plegia, how Validar let her go. He was still human. He wasn't completely Grima's slave. She had to believe that. "There's still good in him. Even if he's the reason I left, I have to hold on to that. I have to hold on to the hope that one day he'll be free."

Clara looked down. "Can I ask you a question?"

"If I say no are you still going to ask?"

"Who are you trying to save by making sure your child isn't brought up Grimleal? Your child, or your husband? Who are you really trying to free?"

Cassandra looked at Clara. "You really don't get it, do you? I've seen what the Grimleal-what Grima does. Imagine one minute, you're a perfectly normal human being, and the next, a soulless creature, controlled by an unearthly force. If Grima takes over the earth, people will either become his snack, or they will fight against him. Either way there is no hope. Even by keeping my child from the Grimleal, I may only be prolonging the inevitable. It's not about saving Validar, or my child, it's about saving everyone."

"Well no wonder you're so stressed then." Clara got up and went to her mat, then blew a candle out. "I'm sorry, Cassandra. Over this mission I've just thought of you as a selfish, tense woman, and I really haven't thought about your feelings. It's a lot to take in, and I don't know how you do it."

"I don't know how I do it either. I feel trapped, but at the same time I feel more free than I ever have." Cassandra closed her eyes, preparing for the day ahead of her.

End of Chapter 8

 _Author's note:  
Sorry I haven't uploaded in forever. I'm finding it hard to have time to write with school and different activities and stuff that keep popping up. I'll try to find more time, but I'm seriously sorry. I'm probably not going to be able to post that often until thanksgiving break and winter break, etc. I'll try to in those times get caught up and schedule postings._


End file.
